Białe orchidee
by dea oriantin
Summary: Severus S. został wrobiony w ślub. Ten fic nigdy nie słyszał słowa "kanoniczność" i może zawierać slash.


* * *

Całe pomieszczenie rozbrzmiewało dźwiękami potężnego marsza. Ściany drgały leciutko od niskich tonów muzyki. _Jakby były jeszcze trochę niższe, to całe to przeklęte miejsce by się zawaliło._ Wysoki, przystojny brunet... _Nie mów o mnie jak o amancie filmowym!_ ...stał przed lustrem, zawiązując srebrno-zielony krawat w wymyślny węzeł. _Czy ty chcesz, żebym stracił swój autorytet?_ Jaki autorytet...? Lustro również drżało i brzęczało leciutko, ale fakt ten zdawał się mężczyźnie nie przeszkadzać. W tym dniu, najszczęśliwszym dniu jego życia... _Co ty pleciesz! To tylko debilny pomysł tego..._ nic nie było w stanie zakłócić jego dobrego humoru. _A to, że musiałem przenieść klasówkę Gryfonom, to co? Pieczywo!_ Omiótł szybko wzrokiem swoją sylwetkę w lustrze i najwyraźniej wiedział, że jest dobra, bo z ukontentowaniem skinął głową. Jego odbicie wyszczerzyło się w odpowiedzi i, szczękając zębami, powiedziało:  
- W-w-w-wypoleeruj jeszszcze g-g-glaaany!  
Brunet spojrzał na swoje odbicie, powoli wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę z wyprostowanym palcem wskazującym... _Westernów też nie lubię..._ ...po czym...  
- Chłoszczyść!  
... biały promień uderzył w lustro pod idealnym kątem, odbił się rykoszetem i walnął w glany, zmuszając je do szaleńczego błyszczenia, jakby ich właściciel spędził dwie doby na polerowaniu. Odbicie zamarło z wyrazem osłupienia na twarzy.  
- Eee... F-faacet-t-t... jak-k-k tyyy to... zrob-b-biłeeś?  
- Różdżka w rękawie - odpowiedział z pełnym wyższości uśmiechem wysoki czarodziej. - Patent Dumbla - podciągnął rękaw nieskazitelnie czarnej szaty, prezentując różdżkę, przywiązaną sprytnie do przedramienia plątaniną czarnych rzemyków. - Można tym nieźle szpanować przed panienkami w barach.  
- Panienkami? Myślałem, że...  
- Znasz pojęcie ,biseksualizm"?  
- Aha. No to wszystko jasne. No, ale leć, bo cię jeszcze **panienka** opierniczy za spóźnienie...  
Facet w czerni spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie obok lustra. Był to całkiem interesujący zegar - miał bladoróżową tarczę w zielone groszki i błękitne wskazówki, do których przyklejona była Królewna Śnieżka i któryś z krasnoludków. Dwa inne krasnoludki wisiały pod zegarem, robiąc za szyszki. Reszta umknęła zagładzie upersonifikowanej - szalonemu zegarmistrzowi. _Ekhm..._  
Zegar wskazywał godzinę około pięć po wpół do południa.  
Mężczyzna zaklął, gorsząc swoje odbicie, po czym wybiegł z pokoju, powiewając z przyzwyczajenia peleryną.

Glany miały zrobioną specjalnie na tę chwilę podeszwę. Z blachy. Tak, żeby dobrze dzwoniło na marmurze. Takie efekty specjalne. Niestety, ktoś przejrzał jego niecny plan zagłuszenia organów. Severus Snape, Postrach Hogwartu, stąpał dostojnie po purpurowym bieżniku, starając się sprawiać wrażenie, że nie robi on na nim wrażenia. Miał wrażenie, że mu się to udawało.  
Postawił ostrożnie piąty krok na dywaniku. Był to naprawdę fajny dywanik. Ładnie wyglądał i na jego tle czarne, błyszczące szaleńczo glany były świetnie wyeksponowane. Miał on jednak jedną wadę - był obrzydliwie puchaty. Mistrzowi Eliksirów zdawało się, że ten pomiot szatana pochłonie go przy jednym nieostrożnym ruchu. Stąpał więc bardzo ostrożnie.  
Szósty krok. Glan delikatnie musnął nitki bieżnika, zawahał się lekko, po czym oparł się pewniej. Nic go jeszcze nie zjadło, dobrze jest.  
Siódmy krok. Ostrożnie wystawiona opancerzona stopa została ustawiona w starannie wybranym, wolnym od podejrzanych kwiatuszków miejscu. Nic go nie zjadło, dobrze jest.  
Ósmy krok...  
Severus Snape był bardzo zestresowany. Nie dość, że okrycie było bardziej niż podejrzane, to jeszcze gapił się na niego cały Hogwart i pół dorosłej społeczności brytyjskich czarodziejów, zgromadzonych na dębowych ławeczkach po obu stronach dywanika. Bardzo ładnych ławeczkach, nota bene. Były rzeźbione w liście dębu (artysta rzeźbiarz zdawał się być lekko ironicznie nastawiony do swojej sztuki) i ozdobione białymi orchideami. _Nic lepszego nie mogłaś wymyślić?_ Bukietami białych orchidei. _westchnięcie_  
Lecz Severus ich nie widział - patrzył się wciąż przed siebie, ze wzrokiem skupionym na osobie, która kazała mu przez to piekło przechodzić. Aktualnie ta osoba wyglądała dość interesująco. W zwojach białego tiulu i jedwabiu każdy niski, czarnowłosy chłopiec wyglądałby interesująco. Szczególnie ten niski, czarnowłosy chłopiec. On zawsze wyglądał interesująco, niezależnie od ubioru (lub jego braku).  
Severus patrzył się na plamki czystej, szmaragdowej zieleni przebijające przez tiulowy welon. Były one dla niego ostatnią ostoją spokoju i bezpieczeństwa na całym świecie - tylko one mogły dać mu siłę, by przejść przez próbę Purpurowego Dywanika. _Za dużo jakichś dziwnych filmów, czy co?_ Powoli odrywał od niego stopy, przesuwając się coraz bliżej tych zielonych plamek... Coraz bliżej, coraz bliżej...  
Klang!  
Stanął na stałym gruncie. Pozostawił Purpurowy Dywanik daleko za sobą - teraz był już ze swoim wybrankiem po jednej stronie piekielnego bieżnika, dumny i szczęśliwy. Uśmiechnął się promiennie do zakwefionego panna młodego, zamiast pochwały usłyszał jednak wściekły szept:  
- Znowu się spóźniłeś! To kompletny brak szacunku dla mnie, jak możesz mi coś takiego robić w takim dniu! I jeszcze to ociąganie przy przychodzeniu tutaj... Wiesz, jak się denerwowałem? Myślałem, że zaraz się odwrócisz, wybiegniesz z kościoła i zostawisz mnie załamanego przed ołtarzem... - Bukiet białych orchidei w rękach czarnowłosego chłopca zaczął się trząść alarmująco.  
- Kochanie, nie denerwuj się... Wynagrodzę ci to później, jak zostaniemy sam na sam - odszepnął mężczyzna w czerni, podnosząc sugestywnie jedną brew i mając nadzieję, że na tym się skończy.  
- Znów chcesz się wykpić byle obiecankami? Ostatnim razem...  
Wartki strumień wyrzutów przerwało chrząknięcie grubawego faceta w czerni z jedwabnym szalikiem przewieszonym przez szyję i grubą książką w dłoni. Zza ucha wystawała mu śnieżnobiała orchidea, z płatkami poprzecinanymi błękitnymi żyłkami. Severus przyjrzał jej się dokładnie, po czym zerknął na przystrojone podobnymi orchideami ławeczki za nim.  
- Dobra, zrzucaj to przebranie.  
Ksiądz zrobił zawiedzioną minę, po czym rozciągnął się, skurczył, przybrał na chwilę kolor wściekłego różu w niebieskie groszki, po czym przeszedł w formę płowowłosej niewiasty lat nastu, w czerwonym swetrze i jeansach.  
- Skąd wiedziałeś, że to ja? - Dziewczyna zrobiła zaciekawioną minę.  
- Powiedzmy, że to moja kobieca intuicja - odpowiedział Severus kwaśno.  
Tym razem Harry chrząknął.  
- Możemy zaczynać? Robi mi się trochę niewygodnie w tym gorsecie... Naprawdę kiedyś kobiety nosiły to codziennie?  
Niewiasta skinęła głową.  
- Widzisz, jakie to straszne czasy były? - westchnęła.  
Severus postanowił zaprotestować.  
- Nie marudź mały, pięknie wyglądasz.  
"Mały" spojrzał na Severusa wilgotnymi oczami.  
- P-pierwszy raz usłyszałem od ciebie komplement... - był tym faktem porządnie zszokowany, ale i wzruszony. - Severusie, ko...  
- Czy możecie już zaczynać? - Romantyczną chwilę przerwał niezadowolony głos panny słynnej w całym Hogwarcie z burzy brązowych włosów. - Nie chcę stracić jeszcze Obrony Przed Czarną Magią!  
Zawrzało, gdy grupa innych uczniów wyraziła swój sprzeciw przeciwko zdaniu Hermiony. Severus zamyślił się.  
- Wiesz? Może jednak się pospieszmy - wykonał w myśli kilka skomplikowanych obliczeń, czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Jeśli wyrobimy się w mniej niż piętnaście minut, to zdążę jeszcze zrobić Gryfonom kartkówkę... Albo przynajmniej zadam jakieś przyjemniutkie wypracowanie, na przykład "szarotka alpejska i kwiat paproci - znajdź i opisz dziesięć eliksirów, w których występują razem..."  
- Ale takie eliksiry są przecież tylko trzy - Harry wchłaniał wiedzę przez osmozę i miał ku temu bardzo dużo okazji. - Jeden leczy uzależnienia, drugi jest świetny na hemoroidy...  
- I właśnie tu jest haczyk! - Facet w czerni był bardzo dumny z siebie.  
Płowowłosa niewiasta zachichotała dziko, jednak natychmiast się opanowała, stanęła równo i chrząknęła.  
- Proszę zebranych o spokój.  
Po sali powiało chłodem. Większość rozmów ucichła...  
- Niech ktoś zamknie to okno, przeciąg się zrobił! - Panna Granger wyraziła swoją frustrację, po czym wróciła do ostrej kłótni z dość pokaźnym gronem uczniów klas równoległych.  
- Proszę zebranych o spokój!  
Po sali powiało... nie chłodem. Czymś zimniejszym. Pann młody się wzdrygnął i został natychmiast przytulony do ciepłego boku swojego (już niedługo) współmałżonka. Powietrze wydychane przez zaproszonych (lub nie) gości zaczęło sublimować.  
- No zamknijcie to okno, na brodę Dropsa! - Wspomniany pogłaskał się po wspomnianej, zestalone powietrze opadło z cichym stuknięciem na podłogę. Zrobiło się jeszcze ciszej.  
Dziewczę płowowłose chrząknęło donośnie unisono z mężczyzną znanym w pewnych kręgach jako "Slyth-Guru".  
Panna Granger powoli obróciła się w stronę źródła dźwięku, po czym szybciutko skurczyła się do rozmiarów godnych porządnego skrzata domowego pod potępiającymi i obiecującymi krwawą zemstę spojrzeniami dwojga nie do końca zrównoważonych psychicznie ludzi.  
Dziewczę w czerwieni uśmiechnęło się promiennie, oślepiając chwilowo kilka osób zebranych na widowni... to jest kilkoro gości. Klasnęła w ręce i stwierdziła radośnie, co następuje:  
- Tak więc, zaczynamy. Światła proszę!  
Ze specyficznym, pykająco-stukającym odgłosem zapaliły się stojące do tej pory grzecznie w kącie i udające, że są wazonami, jupitery. Jedna z orchidei zachybotała się delikatnie, po czym wyruszyła w podróż wymuszoną gravitacją, korygując swój lot pod wpływem siły Coriolisa. Tej orchidei było wszystko jedno, czy siła gravitacji jest przenoszona przez specjalne cząsteczki, czy istnieje sama w sobie. W przeciwieństwie do mugolskich fizyków, dla których jest to jedno z najbardziej fascynujących zagadnień dotyczących naszego życia doczesnego. Jej kompletna ignorancja w tej jakże istotnej dla owocnego i szczęśliwego życia kwestii nie przyczyniła się ani do zmiany jej prędkości, ani kierunku spadania. Morał z tego taki, drogie dzieci, że fizyki nie ma co się uczyć, bo to niczego nie zmieni.  
- Zebraliśmy się tu dzisiaj... - Ktoś w kącie kaszlnął donośnie, a płowowłosa spiorunowała go oczami. Po pomieszczeniu rozpełzł się smakowity zapach pieczeni. - Zebraliśmy się tu dzisiaj, by połączyć świętym węzłem małżeńskim tę oto parę - Harry'ego Pottera, Złotego Chłopca i Kwiatuszka Gryffindoru oraz Severusa Snape'a - rekordzistę w kategorii "częstotliwość molestowania przez nastoletnie uczennice". Dla niezorientowanych przypomnę - wynosi ona około siedmiu nagabywań i dwie aktywne próby gwałtu dziennie. Brawa dla tego pana! - Widownia nagrodziła prężącego dumnie pierś profesora gorącym aplauzem, dziwnie przypominającym taki z przeciętnego sitcomu. Dziewczę chrząknęło, wiwaty i entuzjastyczne okrzyki momentalnie się urwały. - Nie znam całej formuły zaślubin, więc będzie trochę krótsza, mam nadzieję, że wam to nie przeszkadza - omiotła czujnym spojrzeniem parę młodą.  
- Nie, nie, nie, ani trochę, no co ty? - Zająknął się Kwiatuszek Gryffindoru, wciąż wtulony w bok swego przyszłego męża.  
- To świetnie - płowowłosa wyglądała na ukontentowaną. - Harry Potterze, czy chcesz poślubić obecnego tutaj Severusa Snape'a?  
- Tak! - Odpowiedział bez wahania pann młody, starając się utrzymać lekko zachrypnięty od wzruszenia, romentyczny głos.  
- Severusie Snapie, czy chcesz poślubić tego oto panna młodego, Harry'ego Pottera? - Severus spojrzał na spowitego w zwiewne tiule chłopca, złowił wilgotne spojrzenie wzruszonych podniosłą chwilą oczu i patrzył się w nie intensywnie, czując, jak napięcie na sali rośnie z każdą nanosekundą. Cisza gęstniała między nimi i rosła, jak dobrze ubite ciasto drożdżowe...  
- POWIEDZ "TAK"!  
... które nagle oklapło, bo naruszono jego jakże delikatną strukturę.  
Wiele głosów poszło w ślad za nieświadomym samobójcą, zagrzewając Mistrza Eliksirów i kibicując mu z całych serc (lub im podobnych organów zastępczych). Harmider rósł, próbując wydostać się przez gotyckie okna i diamentowe sklepienie, otaczając biednego Mistrza ze wszystkich stron i wyciągając w jego stronę kosmate łapska z paskudnymi pazurami pomalowanymi na wyjątkowo nieestetyczny odcień różu...  
- MINUS PIĘĆDZIESIĄT PUNKTÓW DLA WSZYSTKICH DOMÓW!  
... i zniknął.  
- I plus pięćdziesiąt dla Ślizgonów za to, że zamilkli pierwi.  
Chłopiec w tiulu popatrzył się na mężczyznę spode łba. Severus zająknął się.  
- I... pięćdziesiąt... dla... Gryffindoru. Za... drugie miejsce...?  
Zielone oczy znów przybrały ów romantyczny wyraz zakochanej jałówki. Slyth-Guru odetchnął z ulgą.  
- Przepraszam, że się wtrącam, ale możemy dokończyć...? Pamiętaj, że miałeś jeszcze zadać im tę pracę domową o szarotce i czymśtam... - Przypomniało cicho i jakąś taką nieśmiałością blondwłose stworzenie, strzepując z siebie orchideę, która spadła przed chwilą z sufitu.  
- Ach, tak, oczywiście - facet w czerni doprowadził się szybko do porządku, po czym zwrócił się twarzą do Harry'ego i otworzył usta, po czym je zamknął. Po czym spojrzał się na dziewczę w czerwieni. - Mogłabyś powtórzyć pytanie?  
Harry w geście rezygnacji trzepnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło. Dziewczę z trudem powstrzymało się przed powtórzeniem tego gestu. Wzięła głęboki oddech.  
- Pytanie brzmiało: Severusie Snapie, czy chcesz poślubić tego oto panna młodego, Harry'ego Pottera? - Wygłosiła jednym tchem.  
- Aha. Dziękuję - odwrócił się w stronę zielonookiego chłopca. - Odpowiedź brzmi... Tak.  
Wielka Sala wybuchła wiwatami. Tiary latały wysoko, podrzucane przez niezmordowane uczniowskie (i nie tylko) ręce. Dumbledore wstał i klaskał zawzięcie, machając brodą do taktu "Ody do radości" Beethovena, której dźwięki niespodziewanie zagrzmiały w wymęczonej sali, a na podłogę posypało się kilka garści tynku z sufitu. Minerva siedziała wyniośle na skraju dębowej ławeczki, klaszcząc elegancko, acz bardzo cicho i niechętnie. Sybilla chlipała w kącie, zasłoniona przez potężny tors robiącego kopytami hałas Firenzo. Nadszedł czas ogólnej radości i szczęśliwości, nieliczni zawiedzeni schowali się pod ławkami i nie ujawniali swojej obecności. Do promieniującego zadowoleniem z dobrze wykonanej roboty dziewczęcia podbiegł niski człowieczek w szarym kombinezonie, pokazał coś na wyjętej z kieszeni i bardzo wymiętej kartce, po czym odbiegł z powrotem. Dziewczę chrząknęło, zapadła cisza.  
- Teraz nadszedł czas na gwóźdź programu: ogłaszam was mężem i żonem! - Sala znów wybuchła wiwatami, a tiary poszybowały pod sklepienie. Płowowłosa uniosła rękę wyćwiczonym gestem i aplauz urwał się. - Młoda para może się pocałować - i zapadła pełna wyczekiwania cisza. Obaj członkowie pary spojrzeli się na siebie, przedzieleni zwojami tiulu na głowie tego mniejszego, po czym Severus schował twarz pod welonem. Cisza na sali nabrała fioletowawego odcienia lekkiej konsternacji, która pogłębiała się wraz z upływem kolejnych minut. Dziewczę stwierdziło, że nadszedł czas na ponowne chrząknięcie.  
- A może byście już skończyli, co? Severusie, praca domowa! - Zanęciła, na co Mistrz wychynął spod welonu. Na ustach miał podejrzane ślady czegoś w kolorze wiśniowym, co podejrzanie przypominało szminkę. Dziewczę wskazała delikatnie na usta, na co on zareagował szybkim wytarciem ich rękawem, co jednak miało całkiem odwrotny od zamierzonego skutek.  
- Czy to już koniec? - Wiśniowa rozmazana plama na jego ustach poruszała się intrygująco, gdy mówił.  
- Chyba... - do płowowłosej jeszcze raz podbiegł człowieczek w szarym uniformie, pokazał coś na wymiętej kartce, zaświergotał i odbiegł do swojej kryjówki. - A, jeszcze jedna rzecz, zapomniałam. Czy jest na sali ktoś, komu ten związek nie leży?  
Słowa wywołały lawinę. Tłum na sali zakwitł wszelkiego rodzaju transparentami, głoszącymi wieczną miłość do Severusa Snape'a. Wiele dziewcząt w wieku przed- i produkcyjnym wykrzykiwało swój protest przeciwko więżeniu ich przedmiotu pożądania i wpychania go w związek małżeński. Część deklarowała dożywotnią wierność swojemu Mistrzowi, a niektóre, z Sybillą na czele, miały wszystkie te hasła wypisane na odpowiednio wyeksponowanych transparentach, wiszących nad ich głowami. Nawet Minerva machała smętnie trójkątną chorągiewką z napisem "Potter, masz Martę!". Dziewczę w czerwieni znów uniosło dłoń. Okrzyki zamarły.  
- Wiecie, co wam powiem? - Pikietujące panny zamarły z jednakowym wyrazem wyczekiwania na twarzach. - SPÓŹNIŁYŚCIE SIĘ! - I wybuchła dzikim śmiechem. Dziewczęta pod wodzą Sybilli pochowały transparenty pod ławki, z trudem powstrzymując pomruki zawodu. Minerva schowała chorągiewkę w gors. Płowowłosa rechotała dalej w najlepsze, powoli zamieniając się w bezkształtną mgiełkę i wysnuwając się przez okno, a młoda para, przez nikogo nieprzyuważona, umknęła z Sali, kierując się w stronę lochów.  
- Myślę, że ta i następna lekcja Eliksirów powinny być odwołane, nie uważasz, Minervo? - Rzekł spokojnie Dyrektor do swojej zastępczyni, która smarkała lekko w czarną chusteczkę. Słychać było zawiedziony jęk Hermiony.  
- Przez te fanaberie Harry'ego straciłam Eliksiry!  
- Skoro mamy teraz okienko, to może przeszłabyś się ze mną nad Jezioro, co? - Optymistycznie nastawiony do świata Ron nigdy nie tracił nadziei.  
- Turlaj dropsa, Ron... - Odrzekła apatycznie kobieta z burzą włosów, wstając i ruszając do drzwi wraz z całą resztą tłumu. Rudzielec popatrzył się na dyrektora.  
- To by było dość trudne... Hej, Herm, zaczekaj! - I popędził za dziewczyną, przedzierając się bohatersko przez dziki tłum.  
Sala szybko się wyludniała, aż pozostała w niej tylko jedna osoba.  
- Tak, świetnie. A kto mi pomoże posprzątać, co? Nikt? Ach, pani Norris, tylko na panią mogę liczyć - Filch kopnął z nienawiścią białą orchideę, wysyłając ją na drugi koniec sali. - Nienawidzę ślubów, a ty?


End file.
